onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Uraharattack/Finally Caught Up in the Manga. Prediction Time!!
Hey yall!!! So after years of watching one piece on toonami, I finally got fed up and decided to read it. I just finished (got caught up) so here are my thoughts on where this is all headed and I want some input. Here we go. probably gonna be wrong on some of these but still worth a read. Jack works for kaido, thus his crew is most likely all zoan fruit users. Recal that franky said there were no traces of gunpowder at the destruction of Zou. Jack is also definitely a saddistic freak >>> the torture aparattus near the entrance. I believe Jack is likely a powerful zoan, possibly legendary. I'm guessing either Gryphin or Oni. I think it's cute that Burgess is gonna try to take down the Rev. Army. I think he's gonna have his butt handed to him. Speaking of the Revolutionary Army, remember Sabo leaving dressroza on that flock of birds? I'm calling devil fruit on that shenanigans. Now the question is simply whom? I'd like to speculate possibly Dragon himself being a wind-man, and the birds being a projection of that ability. I think back to Logue town with the storm. However, as much as I'd like to hope that this flock was Dragon, I think it's more likely a rebel who we saw there on Dressroza. Koala comes to mind. Though she's been designated the unique human "fishman karate" student, I think she could be a fruit user too. I mean why not? We never saw her swimming or anything. Now let's talk about where law and luffy are going together. I think that these two are definitely stepping on kaido's toes. I believe that after jack is fodderized we might see kaido show up on the scene. Perhaps Law and Luffy can defeat X-Drake (they probably will), but I think kaido will wipe the floor with them. Big defeat followed by recovery "need to get stronger" training (no, not another time skip. just a hit to Luffy's pride). This is where my girl Jewelry Bonney is gonna come in and try to be the third party of this Law/Luffy alliance. She's never appear to be a bad person (maybe a thief). She views whitebeard favorably and Luffy fought alongside Newgate. Also she has plenty of reason to fight black beard which we all know is coming. The reason I think she'll join up to defeat kaido is simply because kid's team is four supernova's trying to take down 1 yonko. Thus, I believe Luffy will need a four supernova team to defeat the yonko kaido. So where do we go from there? Kaido down, 3-way alliance of Jewelry,Law,and Luffy. Blackbeard needs to be defeated for Jewelry, BigMom is next on Luffy's sights. Will Law stick around with both Doffy, and Kaido out of the picture? From here I think that the news will spread that Kid's alliance has defeated Shanks.... yes I predict this curveball. This will pit Luffy's 4 supernova team, against Kid's. I predict Kid vs Luffy. I wont speculate the other matchups except Zoro vs Killer. BigMom is also on the target list, pitting the 3 way alliance against Capone Bege. I think Capone is strong. Stronger than Drake. Simply because his ability is far more elaborate than "Hey i'm a dino saur, RAWR". Now in terms of the which happens first, "BigMom take-down" or "avenge Shanks".... I think the BigMom take down will probably happen before the avenge Shanks arc im predicting. The final Obsticle is Black Beard. Pitting the true D, Luffy, versus what I believe to be the false D, Teach. I call this as the final arc. So we need to account for the de-throning on the celestial dragons, the last great weapon Uranus, The Strawhat Grande Fleet, and the Revolutionary Army. On the side of FREEDOM in this final fight; Strawhat Pirates, Heart Pirates, Bonney Pirates, Shirahoshi the Poseidon, the Strawhat Grande Fleet, the Revolutionary Army. On the side of JUSTICE in this final fight; Blackbeard Pirates, the Marines, the Celestial Dragons with Uranus, possibly Urouge (can't really figure him out yet) Anyways, these are just the ranting theories of a mad man. I'd like to point out that at this point all of these are possible. Some not probable, but still possible. So please, be my guest, tell me what you like, what you think is crazy, what you predict, and then we can all just sit and wait to see how it'll unfold. Category:Blog posts